


More Than Mr. Hart

by SammyLuka



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angel/Devil AU, Devil!Harry, Fluff, M/M, angel!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyLuka/pseuds/SammyLuka
Summary: "'So... You're not human?''No.''And you ain't a demon?''Not exactly. I'm actually alike you, but, well, you know the rest of the tale. I fell.''You're the angel who's the father of demons. Okay...'"





	

"So... You're not human?" 

"No."

"And you ain't a demon?"

"Not exactly. I'm actually alike you, but, well, you know the rest of the tale. I fell."

"You're the angel who's the father of demons. Okay..."

Harry sighed and took a step towards Eggsy, cupping the other's cheek. Harry's eyes seemed soft and his lips were pressed together in a line of sympathy. He wrapped his other arm around Eggsy's waist and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I know I should regret neglecting to tell you, but I'm sure that things wouldn't have played out the way they have if, from the start, you had known I was the Devil." Harry sighed and stepped away from Eggsy, who didn't seem to be all that upset. Harry stuffed his hands in the pockets of his wool coat and began to walk forwards, the cold Autumn breeze turning his cheeks and nose pink. Eggsy began to follow.

"Why couldn't I tell? I can usually see demons and other angels for who they are," Eggsy inquired. He sniffled, side effect of the cold, and pulled Harry's hand from his pocket, interlacing their fingers.

"I made it so that you couldn't see. I was but a simple mortal to you, and that's how I would've liked it to stay, but you deserve to know." Harry squeezed Eggsy's hand and looked down at the boy, who was looking right back at him, something wondrous in his eyes.

"I can see you now," Eggsy muttered. His eyes were wide and his lips were slowly turning up in... A grin. "I didn't think you existed. Always though the archangel tales were bullshit."

"Darling, I am very real, but I'd rather not be labeled as one of my wretched brethren. Also, before you ask, it won't be necessary that you refer to me as Lucifer, as I prefer Harry. Nothing much will change."

Eggsy bit his lip and squeezed Harry's hand. They began to walk again.

_____

"So... Should I be expectin' any o' the pointy horns or the long tail or any of that crap?" Eggsy suddenly spoke up. He looked up into Harry's eyes from where his head was in Harry's lap and was met with a soft, playful gaze. In the blink of an eye, stubby, red, little horns were protruding from Harry's usually perfectly-coiffed hair (which was slightly raggedy from playful couch wrestling -which Harry had won) and something pointy was poking at Eggsy's scalp. Eggsy sat up beside Harry and practically snorted when he spotted a long, red, moving tail now snaking from Harry's behind, slowly making its way over to Eggsy. The angel grinned at Harry and stood up in front of his boyfriend. 

"You're fuckin' ridiculous, Har," Eggsy laughed. He looked Harry over, horns, tail, and all, then plopped himself down in the other's lap so that her chests were touching. Eggsy wrapped his legs around's Harry's torso and his arms around Harry's neck. 

"If I recall correctly, you were the one with the assumption that I usually don horns and a tail," Harry corrected. Eggsy rolled his eyes.

"Well, I never said anything about it looking bad," Eggsy muttered. Harry pressed his lips to the top of Eggsy's head and kissed his hair, nuzzling his nose into the softness. He hummed happily and wrapped his arms around Eggsy's front.

They spent the rest of their time on the sofa, where they had been watching a film, curled up together like nothing was wrong in the world and Harry _wasn't_ constantly prodding Eggsy in the bum with his fucking _tail_. At some point during the second film that Eggsy had chosen, the aforementioned let out a groan of exasperation and turned himself so that he was straddling Harry's lap, calves planted into the cushions on either side of Harry's legs. He gripped Harry's tail and wrapped his fingers around it. It felt like sandpaper, but not as coarse.

"If you don't fuckin' stop that shit, I'm gonna leave your ass to watch the rest of this film by yourself," Eggsy scolded, squeezing Harry's tail experimentally. Harry rolled his eyes and smacked Eggsy's hand away, finding himself surprised when Eggsy kept his grip, tightly. Although impressed by Eggsy's determination, Harry had no remorse as he wiggled his tail from Eggsy's grip and proceeded to press the tip of it against Eggsy's chin, tilting the boy's face up so that Harry could look him in the eyes.

"I don't entirely think that you're in a position of threat or negotiation right now, dearest," Harry purred. When Eggsy didn't respond, Harry pressed the tip of tail harder into the soft flesh under Eggsy's chin. "You respond when spoken to," Harry commanded.

"Sorry..." Eggsy grumbled. Harry scoffed and lifted his hand up and caress Eggsy's cheek. As soon as he had lifted his hand, Harry was dropping it. 

"You're a brat, darling, and brats don't get cuddles." Harry gently moved Eggsy from his lap and stood up. In the blink of Eggsy's eye, the horns and tail had disappeared and Harry looked normal once again. 

"You ain't gotta be a jerk now that you're all 'I'm Satan'..." Eggsy mumbled. Harry chuckled and began to walk to the kitchen. 

"If you want tea, you can follow me, or you can continue to sulk. It's your decision," Harry called, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he walked further and further away. Eggsy frowned dramatically and stood up from the couch. He sighed and walked to the kitchen, where Harry already had a kettle set on the stove. He held two mugs with a different tea bag in each. 

Eggsy smiled because, even though their relationship had become a bit different after he learned of what Harry truly was, Harry was still the perfect lover and was gorgeous through it all. Harry chuckled and set the mugs down. 

"You do know that I love you very much, right?" Harry asked quietly. He slowly walked over to Eggsy and sat down at the kitchen table, where Eggsy has seated himself in a chair. The angel smiled brightly and couldn't stop his cheeks from turning a light pink color. 

"I've sorta... Picked up on it, yeah," Eggsy said. His voice was quiet and he couldn't look in Harry's eyes because this was so unbelievably _gooey_. Harry laughed quietly and took Eggsy's chin in his hand, gently lifting his face so that they looked each other in the eyes. 

"You're a gigantic brat, you're never not horny, you can't be without me for twelve and a half seconds, but I love you. And I love all of those things because they make you Eggsy Unwin, my angel, and the love of my entirely too-long life." Harry cracked a wide, genuine smile when he noticed that there were tears in Eggsy's eyes. Eggsy pushed forward, out of his chair, and practically tackled Harry. He pulled the ex-archangel out of his chair and to the ground and began kissing him all over his face. Harry laughed giddily and pulled his arms around Eggsy's waist. "I'll take this as your 'I love you too'."


End file.
